


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（2）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: 全杰尼斯，全架空黑道背景。人物关系古早老旧，各种OOC。谢绝转载。
Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643191
Kudos: 1





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（2）

（2）

第二天早上，当斗真大声说着“おはよう”迈进编辑部的办公室时，就看到堂本刚已经坐在了办公桌前，正在打开电脑。于是他立刻凑上前去。

“早上好！刚前辈！”

“啊、斗真。”刚抬起头来看着他，微笑着回应，“早上好。今天来得很早啊！”

“嘛……某些人要早起去上班。”斗真把背包放在桌子上，拉开椅子坐下，打开了电脑。

“啊？山下君今天就要去上班吗？刚从国外回来，我还以为可以在家休息几天呢。”

“我本来也这么认为的。结果他说什么想早点去看看署里的情况、尽快熟悉工作节奏以便早日进入状态。”斗真用不屑的口吻说，“也不知道是不是进修真的起了作用，怎么以前不觉得他对工作有这么热心？”

刚忍不住轻笑出声：“斗真啊，你知不知道你这样的口吻好像是在埋怨丈夫专注工作冷落了自己的主妇一样啊？”

“前辈你别笑话我了！”斗真无奈地叹气，“拜前辈你所赐，我今天腰疼得好像要断掉了！”

“噗哈哈！！”刚终于忍不住大笑出声，顿时引来办公室里其他同事诧异的目光。斗真顾不得什么前辈后辈，忙不迭地伸手去捂他的嘴。

“别笑那么大声啦，前辈！为我的名誉想想啊！”

“你的名誉难道不是你自己败坏的么……”刚低声地笑着说，“抱歉、斗真。不过……你们昨晚果然度过了一个美妙的激情之夜吧？”

斗真没说话，只是眨了眨眼睛。刚会心地笑了。

果然，自己昨天的判断是正确的。虽然懂事体贴的后辈一再强调说“没有关系”，但是久别重逢的两人重新聚首的第一天，如果有自己这个外人在场未免有些太煞风景了。至少，在夜幕来临的时候，如果意识到隔壁房门紧闭的卧室里正在发生的事，自己也是会觉得尴尬的吧？刻意避出去的做法虽然会令后辈感到有些过意不去，但却是最合适的方式。因此，没有事先跟斗真打招呼，在他出门之后，刚就打了电话给福山雅治，询问是否可以去借住一天。福山没有问理由，很爽快地收容了他，让刚得以把二人空间还给斗真和山下。

不过搬家这件事，却实实在在地摆在眼前，成了当前急需解决的一个问题。

原本，刚就打算只住到山下回国为止，便另行寻找住处搬出公寓。虽然先前几次向斗真表明这个意愿的时候，后者是极力挽留的，公寓本身也完全可以容纳三个人共同生活，刚依然觉得自己还是搬出去比较好。斗真和山下毕竟是同居的恋人，如果多了自己出来，无论是关系如何亲密的朋友，还是会令彼此三人都感到尴尬。何况山下既然已经回国，自己照顾斗真的任务也就可以说是圆满地结束了，没有理由再继续留下来。然而寻找合适的公寓需要时间，而且如果贸然搬出去，多少会令斗真感到歉疚。因此刚在留心寻找公寓的同时，决定将搬家的时间表推迟在山下回国之后。

而现在山下既然已经回来了，搬家的事就需要提上日程来推动了。

“前辈，你今天晚上会回来吧？”斗真问道。

“嗯……怎么了？”刚反问。

斗真一脸歉意地说：“抱歉啊、前辈。昨晚为了我们，你还特意出去借宿，我跟山下都觉得很过意不去呢……”

“没有啊。”刚微笑着回答，“昨天是福山桑约我吃晚饭嘛。你也知道，上个月他为了新书发行的事一直都很忙，说是很久没有见面了，难得有空、就想一起吃个晚饭什么的。”

“嗯……”斗真撇了撇嘴，颇有一点半信半疑，沉默了片刻却没有再追究下去，接受了刚善意的谎言。

“不过，前辈果然、还是想搬出去吧？”

刚略微迟疑，还是点了点头，肯定地回答：“嗯，还是觉得……搬出去比较好吧。”

“这样啊……”斗真的脸上有着掩盖不住的失落，“昨晚我跟山下也谈了一下，山下说可能前辈也会觉得有些不方便，如果前辈真的决定搬出去的话，我们也不应该强行挽留……不过，这样一来就吃不到前辈做的早饭了……”

刚笑了起来：“原来是舍不得早饭所以才不希望我搬出去的么？”

“才不是呢！”斗真大叫，“就像前辈不放心我一个人生活一样，前辈搬出去一个人住，我也是会担心的吧！？”

“哎？”

斗真低着头嘀咕道：“前辈也是个不能让人放心的人啊，比我好不到哪里去呢！怎么能就这么让你搬出去呢？”

刚忍不住失笑，原来后辈不希望自己搬走的理由并不仅仅是人情上的愧疚么。这令他感到意外之余，不由自主地从心底涌起一股暖意。

“你想太多了啦，斗真。有什么好担心的？你看这段时间以来，不是什么事情都没有发生吗？”

“可是……”

“而且最近我们也没有进行什么有危险性的调查工作了，前段时间的事情差不多也都沉淀下来了，不会有事的。”

“虽然是这样……”

“你什么时候也变成这样瞻前顾后的性格了，斗真？是被山下君传染了吗？”刚打趣地说。他知道这样一说的话斗真一定会反驳的。

果然，斗真几乎从椅子上跳起来，大叫：“我才不像那家伙那样呢！”

斗真说这句话的声音很大，虽然编辑部已经进入了每日例行的忙碌状态，他这句话依然引起了周围几个同事的注意。刚急忙按住斗真，做了一个压低声音的手势：“嘘！编辑长在瞪我们了！”

斗真急忙按住自己的嘴，对侧目过来的同事笑了笑表示歉意，扭头冲刚做了个鬼脸：“算了，回家再说吧。干活干活！说起来我差点忘了，晚上山下君说要请前辈吃烤肉，前辈记得把时间空出来哦！”

“哦？学成归来的山下警官要请客吗？没问题！”

两人相视一笑，同时转身，投入到各自的工作当中。

晚上的烤肉聚餐，约定的时间是七点。刚和斗真控制好工作节奏，都在六点之前结束了当天的工作，比约定的时间稍早一些来到了烤肉店。没想到却在这个时候接到了山下的电话，说警署还在开会、可能要迟到一会儿、让他们两个先吃不要等他。挂了电话之后的斗真大骂山下，气冲冲地拽着刚进了店里，点了一大堆上等牛肉和招牌牛舌。不一会儿，东西送了上来，摆满了整整一桌。刚轻轻摇了摇头，笑着问：“斗真啊，如果山下君今天开会到很晚、最后不能来了，要怎么办？”

斗真愣了一下，显然是没有考虑到这种可能性。看了看满满一桌子明显超出了两个人的食量限度的食物，他咬了咬牙，不肯示弱地说：“他如果真不来，我就打电话再叫几个人来吃，刷他的卡！”

刚“扑哧”一声笑了，夹起一块肉放到了烤炉上：“好了好了，别生气了。警署加班开会也不是山下君的错啊。”

“如果知道要开会的话就应该早点告诉我们，改天或者改时间啊！哪里有马上就到约定时间了才打电话说来不了的！真是的！”斗真不满地说。

“也许是没想到会拖这么长时间吧？”刚看了看手表，已经快七点半了，“这么晚了还在开会，或许是临时发生了什么事而召开的紧急会议吧？”

“谁知道！”斗真依旧没好气地说，“反正，警察的约定还真是不能相信！只要你不是他们的嫌疑人，他们和你约定的时间就永远可能发生变数！”

刚笑了：“这样说起来的话，我们做记者的不也一样吗？即使事先约好的事，也随时可能出现突发情况导致无法赴约。说起来，大概真的是只有和采访对象的约定，是无论如何也会去遵守的吧？”

斗真耸了耸肩：“没办法啊。很多接受采访的人都是我们三番两次拜托、恳求才勉强答应下来的，如果我们再跳票爽约的话，那就真是不想写这条稿子了。”

“这样说来你和山下君也真是辛苦呢。两个人的时间都不是那么好安排的啊……”

“嗯……也还好吧。这大概也是我们两个很快就决定同居的原因？”斗真夹了一块已经烤好的肉放到刚的盘子里，“前辈，趁热吃吧！”

“谢谢。”

两个人开始边吃边聊。因为同住一个屋檐下、每天都能见面，两人之间的话题并没有太多新鲜的内容。聊着聊着，话题又转向了刚准备搬家这件事上。

“说起来，前辈已经找到合适的公寓了吗？”

“这个倒还没有……”

要找到一套价格、位置、内部装潢都符合自己预期的公寓，原本就不是说说那么简单的一件事。因为是一个人居住，能够承受的房租价格并不是特别宽松的预算，而又不想住到距离编辑部太远的地方，刚在寻找的过程中也一直烦恼着。昨天晚上在福山家吃晚饭的时候，和福山说起了自己打算搬出来的想法，福山也问过要不要再搬回他的公寓去。刚想了想，还是谢绝了福山的好意。虽说福山目前是独居，自己如果长期居住在他那里的话还是会给他带来不便。

“要找到合适的公寓，可能还要花上一点时间。”刚说，“不过想想看，我也真是好长一段时间没有自己一个人找公寓了。在你这里住了有三个多月的时间呢，真是受了很多照顾。”

“前辈怎么突然说这么客气的话？受到照顾的人明明是我才对！”

刚笑了笑，没有回应。在斗真这里三个半月，之前是在福山的公寓里住了一个月，再之前……他甩了甩头，刻意阻止自己去回想那段记忆。反正，自从去年夏天和斗真一起前往京都开始，自己就没有独自居住过了。现在突然面临即将回到独居生活的现实，竟然有那么一点不太习惯了。看来自己也有些被宠坏了啊，这样下去可不行。

“反正，在前辈还没找到合适的公寓之前，就请尽管住下来！”斗真坚定地说，“如果前辈觉得打搅到了我和山下，那我们同样也是打搅到了前辈的生活啊！何况前辈本来就是为了我才搬过来的！”

刚看着后辈真诚的面孔，欣慰地点了点头：“放心吧，找不到公寓我也不会太勉强的。”

“那就好~”斗真笑眯眯地说着，又夹了一块肉给刚：“这块也好了！”

“你自己也吃啊，不要都给我。”

“我一直有在吃啊！”斗真又夹了几块生肉放到烤炉上，“说起来，最近还真是平静得有些令人难以置信呢。小纯的死，结果也就那样不了了之，没有再听到后续的情况了……”

“嗯……”刚若有所思地附和着。小纯——长谷川纯，这个忽然被提起的名字骤然唤醒了他的记忆，在几乎被遗忘的平静的水面上重新投下小小的石子，提醒着他们水面下看不见的地方依然暗流涌动。

新宿警署最终还是让长谷川纯的死沉淀在了阴影之中。公开的调查结果是将他与发生在旧公寓里的酒吧女郎枪击案联系起来，根据他所持枪械与射杀死者的子弹弹道吻合这一点，构筑了看似确凿无疑的物证，结案之后很快就淡出了公众的视线。新闻发布会的时候刚和斗真也出席了，看着新宿警署的发言人一脸严肃地公布着这样的结果，两个人都感到无言以对。

“小纯的案子、‘植草综合医院’和‘生命医药’联手进行的非法医疗研究，这几件事似乎都一起搁置下来了呢……”

斗真轻声地说，盯着烤炉上冒出香气的肉块。刚也不说话，视线的焦点与斗真的视线落在一起，毫无意义地盯着眼前的食物。事实很明显，他们最近这段时间没有再继续调查，一切就风平浪静，象是什么都没有发生过一样。而一旦他们重新涉足，是不是依然会这样平静，就根本没有把握预测了。

何况自己的手上，连斗真都不知道，还掌握着一份足以带来地震般影响的东西。

“我们没有新的线索啊……”刚也轻声说。

一个多月来，有关“植草综合医院”的调查虽然并未被遗忘，却也没有浮现出新的契机。医院本身也进行了一些人事调整，原本愿意提供线索的人不是离开就是缄口不言，想要继续调查下去更是困难重重。刚和斗真虽然没有正式地探讨过今后的方向，但两人都不由地有些泄气。

“对了、前辈，”斗真像是想起了什么，看着刚，“有件事，趁山下不在的时候我要先跟你说一声。”

“什么事？”

“就是……”斗真苦笑了一下，“我的脚受伤的那件事，拜托你不要告诉山下啊。”

“啊？”刚有些意外，“你没有跟他说过吗？”

“没有。我跟他说的是——我当时发烧，你来探望我的时候觉得我太不会照顾自己、所以决定搬过来。昨天我差点说漏嘴被他发现呢！所以我想以防万一，先跟你打个招呼。”

“这样啊……”刚微微蹙眉，迟疑了片刻，终究还是没说什么。不是不明白斗真善意隐瞒的心情，自己也不是没有做过类似的事，只不过……还是觉得不应该支持这样的倾向吧。

正想着是不是应该适当地提醒一下斗真，眼角的余光却忽然瞥到了一个熟悉的身影走进店里。刚迟疑了一下，仔细端详着正在和店员说话的青年——中等身材、瘦削的脸颊、清秀的面孔，怎么看都觉得像是在哪里见到过。等到对方不经意地扭头朝他的方向看了一眼，看清对方面孔的刚终于认出了这个虽然接触不多却给他留下了深刻印象的人。

龟梨和也？


End file.
